Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic commerce and, more particularly, relates to a method and system for providing a user with a map of events wherein the events can be coded, for example, according popularity as determine by user-specified criteria.
Related Art
Event calendars are well known. Event calendars show when events such as concerts and sporting event will occur. For example, event calendars can commonly be found in newspapers, magazines, and online. Such event calendars typically specify what the event is (such as the name of a band for a concert event or the names of the opposing teams for a sporting event), the time and date of the event, and the venue for the event. Such information can be helpful to a person who is searching for an event to attend. However, such information does not let the person know how popular the event is or how many of the person's friends may be attending the event.
Social networks may provide information regarding what events the person's friends are planning to attend. However, this information is not presented in a convenient and sufficiently useful manner. The person may have to search through many of their friend's social network pages and/or messages to determine which of the user's friends are going to which events. Often, such information regarding what events the person's friends are planning to attend is not available via social networks.